The intelligent industry of monitoring field with the technology of the internet of things (IoT) will become one of important industries in the future. With the continuous development of economic globalization, the intelligent monitoring market has huge size. In the near future, the health monitoring industry will incorporate more artificial intelligence (AI), sensing technology and other high technology, so that the health monitoring service can be intelligentized in the true meaning and promote the prosperous development of medical industry. Under china's new medical reform background, intelligent monitoring is entering the lives of ordinary people.
Human sleep is the process of allowing various functions of the body to get enough rest and recovery, but incorrect sleeping posture will cause physical illness. For example, incorrect sleeping posture will result in the shortness of breath and potential risk of respiratory disease; incorrect sleeping posture will oppress the cervical spine and cause cervical spondylosis after a long time, and hence the physical health can be affected. In addition, poor sleep effect will also affect the recovery degree of various functions of the body and affect the physical health.